This application claims priority to a Taiwan application No. 098111733 filed on Apr. 8, 2009.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a backlight module, and more specifically, to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic exploded three-dimensional view of a conventional liquid crystal display. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) 100 includes a front frame 110, an LCD panel 120 and a backlight module 130.
The backlight module 130 includes a plurality of optical films 131, a bezel 132, a reflective sheet 133, a circuit board 134, a plurality of light emitting diode elements (LED elements) 135 and a bottom plate 136. The LED elements 135 are disposed on the circuit board 134 and electrically connected to the circuit board 134. The reflective sheet 133 has a plurality of through openings 133a. The reflective sheet 133 is disposed on the circuit board 134 and the LED elements 135 pass through the through openings 133a, respectively.
In the assembling process, the circuit board 134 and the reflective sheet 133 are disposed on the bottom plate 136 in order and the bezel 132 is disposed on the bottom plate 136 so as to fix the circuit board 134 and the reflective sheet 133 in advance. Next, the optical films 131 are disposed in the bezel 132 and on the reflective sheet 133. Next, the LCD panel 120 is disposed on the optical films 131. Finally, the front frame 110 is fixed to the bottom plate 136 so that the LCD 100 is assembled completely.
When the assembled LCD 100 operates, the light emitted from the LED elements 135 passes through the optical films 131 and the light modulated by the optical films 131 uniformly enters the LCD panel 120.
However, when a part of the LED elements 135 are damaged, a maintenance member has to detach the front frame 110, the LCD panel 120, the optical films 131, the bezel 132 and the reflective sheet 133 in order before replacing the damaged LED elements 135. Thus, the repairing process for the backlight module 130 of the conventional LCD 100 is complex.